splinter finds ryoko bleeding to death
by turtlemaniac
Summary: when splinter is patrolling he hears a scream and investigates when he finds the source of the scream he sees it is a young girl what will he do with her?


**splinter finds a girl in an alley bleeding to death**

one day splinter was walking around on the rooftops after scavenging food for his family he was going towards the alley to go home when he heard a scream from the alley and when he looked he saw a man running out of the alley holding something but no-one went to find the source of the scream so splinter jumped into the alley to look for the person who had screamed.

when he looked behind a dumpster he saw a scared young child and the child backed away from him seeing that he was a mutant so he said "it is alright i will not harm you come here child i am a friend i can help you" and the child dragged itsself towards him when the child was out from behind the dumpster he saw that it was a young girl and that she had a big heavily bleeding cut across her belly so he said "how did this happen little girl?" and the girl said "he cut my baby out of me and left me to die please help" when splinter looked at the severity of the cut he knew she would bleed to death if he left her so he said "it is ok i will get my son to help you try to stay awake" then he tapped his communicator and said "donatello i am in the alley by the manhole nearest to home i need you here and bring lots of bandages i have found a critically wounded child" then donny said "i'll be there in 5mins father how is she wounded?" then splinter said "she has a really big cut across her abdomen and it is bleeding heavily" and donny said "hang up and apply pressure to the wound to stop the flow of blood" so splinter hung up and applied pressure to the wound then he said to the girl "what is your name? and how old are you?" and the girl said "i'm Ryoko and i'm 5 my eyes are going funny" then splinter said "that means you have lost a lot of blood you will need a transfusion what blood type are you?" and Ryoko said "i'm A+ please hurry your son i'm so cold" just then Ryoko passed out.

2mins later donny came out of the manhole and said "where are you dad?" and splinter said "behind the dumpster quickly donatello" so donny ran over and looked at the girl then said "what happened to her?" and splinter said "from what she told me she was pregnant and someone cut the baby out of her themselves and then left her in this alley to die she also told me she is A+ blood type the same as me she lost a lot of blood take some if you need to when we get home" then donny said "i'll need to father she's passed out from blood loss move your hands and i'll bandage the wound" so splinter took his hands off the wound and then donny placed lots of bandages over the wound and said "come on lets get her home so i can treat her wound properly" then he picked Ryoko up and ran back the the lair.

when they got in they ran straight to the med lab with Ryoko and once she was on a bed donny took some blood from splinter to transfuse into her and once that was hooked up he worked on her wound then when it was stitched up he said "father it may get infected if it does she could be in trouble so i'll give her antibiotics to prevent infection setting in" then he gave her a shot and backed off just then Ryoko started to come round and when she was awake splinter said "how do you feel Ryoko?" and she said "i'm alive?" and splinter said "yes thanks to my son he was very effective at treating you without him you would have perished tonight" and then Ryoko said "it's you i should thank you found me" then splinter said "who did this to you?" and Ryoko said "my dad and stepmum" then she realised it hurt so she cried out in pain and this was when donny walked out of the shadows and said "it will hurt for a while the cut was very deep and you're very lucky dad found you 5mins longer and you would have been a goner" when Ryoko saw donny she was scared by a big talking turtle so she got up and tried to walk away but the pain caused her to collapse onto the floor.

when ryoko fell to the floor in pain splinter picked her up, put her back on the bed and said "this is my son the one who saved you" then Ryoko said "oh thanks i owe you two my life" then splinter said "how did you come to be pregnant?" and Ryoko said "dad told me that all children had a baby for their parents so he raped me then when i was just about due i learned it wasnt normal so i tried to run away before i had the baby so i could protect it but he found me in that alley and used a hunting knife to slash me open and he pulled the baby out then he left me calling me ungrateful" when splinter heard this he said "we cannot let you go back there would you like to stay with us down here?" and Ryoko said "where is down here?" and splinter said "of course you wouldnt know you were unconcious when we brought you down here we are in the sewers" and Ryoko said "yes i would love to stay with you two down here" and splinter said "actually i have three other sons would you like to meet them?" and Ryoko nodded so splinter picked her up and walked out.

when splinter walked out with ryoko in his arms leo said frostily "father what is that human doing in our home?" and splinter said "leonardo do not judge her she was badly injured if i had left her she would have died and she is a harmless child with no home to go to on the surface she will be staying with us and that is final so say hello to the newest member of our family my daughter Ryoko" then mikey said "hey i'm michelangelo but you can call me mikey its good to have a sister" when mikey was finished the others introduced themselves then leo asked "when you say she was badly injured how did it happen and how badly injured?" and splinter said "she was pregnant and her human father cut the baby out of her as it was his rape child when i found her the wound was bleeding profusely and if i had found her 5mins later she would have died at the minute she is too weak to do anything let alone care for herself so she is staying" then leo said "ok father she can stay it's cool by me" then Ryoko said "i'm so tired and it hurts can i sleep?" and splinter said "yes you may sleep tonight you can stay with me so i can keep an eye on you" then he took her to his room and as soon as she was laid on the bed she fell asleep then splinter said "rest my child you will need the sleep for tomorrow is going to be hard on you" then he sat by her to watch for any signs that she was hurting.

the next day Ryoko woke up and saw splinter looking at her so she said "hey daddy" then her hand instinctively went to where her bump would have been but when it reached its destination she remembered that she wasnt pregnant anymore and she said "daddy what are the chances that my baby survived what my human dad did? because i'm 5 and i barely did" then splinter said "there is a good chance that it did survive as it wasn't harmed you were cut wide open that is why you nearly died so i think it has survived" then Ryoko said "good this still hurts though" and splinter said "it will until it heals in a months time" so Ryoko went back to sleep as sleep is the best cure known to man.

1month later Ryoko stood up and splinter said "you are rather small for 5 arent you?" and Ryoko said "my mum and dad had dwarfism and that means i have as well so i'll not grow much bigger" then she went and watched her brothers training and when she realised that she liked the moves they were doing she said "daddy can i learn that too?" and splinter said "boys what do you think?" and they said "we think it's a great idea" so Ryoko started doing basic training but she was picking it up so fast that in 2months she had learned what took the turtles a year to learn then splinter said "you may pick a weapon to protect yourself with" so Ryoko chose a pair of metal fans and splinter said "an excellent choice worthy of a girl such as yourself" then Ryoko went for a rest as she had exhausted herself training again.

when Ryoko woke from her rest she saw that there was a shadow in the corner of her room and she knew it was one of her brothers so she said "ok which one of you is it?" then leo walked out and said "hey i was waiting for you to wake up i wanted to tell you that recently i've been investigating what happened to you and i've got a lead on where your baby is wanna go get it back?" and Ryoko said "yeah i want my baby i cant leave it with my human father i had to care for myself when i was living with him god knows how my baby's faring" so Ryoko and leo went to the surface and leo took her 1mile way from the house and then Ryoko said "so where is it?" and leo said "i never found your baby i want to rape you" then he forced her knickers off and forced himself onto her then once he had cummed in her she said "why? i thought you loved me i'm your sister" and leo said "the only reason i let you stay was because father had made up his mind and there was no changing his decision" then he took Ryoko back and before they went in her said "if you tell that i raped you i'll take you back to your human father and let him finish the job he started" so Ryoko promised not to tell then she went in and went to bed.

the next day Ryoko felt sick and she knew that she was pregnant again but she felt she couldnt tell her family so when splinter called her for training she told him "i dont feel very well daddy i think it's something i ate may i miss training today?" and splinter said "yes my child go and rest i will check on you when we are finished" then Ryoko went back to bed when the turtles finished training an hour later splinter went to Ryoko's room and when he saw her he said "how are you feeling my child?" and Ryoko said "about the same daddy thanks for asking" just then she threw up in her sick bucket again and splinter said "are you sure it is something you ate?" and Ryoko said "i thought it was but i'm not sure now" then splinter said "let me examine you and i will be able to tell you what it is" then Ryoko said "ok daddy but please be careful my stomach hurts" so splinter pressed on her stomach and he felt her stomach muscles contract then he took her temperature and said "it is just a sickness bug you probably picked it up off the clothes we got for you" then he gave her a cup of green tea and when she had drunk it he said "you should be fine in a few days" then he let her rest.

3months later Ryoko knew it was dangerous for her to be training so she drew all her confidence to tell splinter and she walked into his room then he said "i sense something is troubling you my child what is wrong?" and Ryoko said "daddy remember 3months ago i had that stomach bug?" and splinter said "yes i do my child you were very sick for a week were you not?" and Ryoko said "not quite that was just after i found out that i was pregnant again and it was morning sickness" then splinter said "who is the father my child?" and Ryoko said "i cant tell you father i promised him i wouldnt" then splinter said "ok my child i will not make you tell me but this will mean no more training it is very dangerous to be around those weapons with a baby on the way" then Ryoko said "i know father" then splinter said "once my sons are on patrol tonight i will do a physical examination to make sure the baby is alright" so that night once the turtles had gone out splinter had Ryoko lay on her bed and he felt the baby then he said "ok the baby is alright but i would like to examine you to make sure mummy is ok as well as baby can you take your dress off please" and Ryoko did then splinter checked her top half and said "ok your breasts are developing fine now may i examine you down there child?" and he pointed to her vagina then Ryoko said "yeah give me a minute" then she put her dress on to cover her boobs and took her knickers off but she pulled the dress down.

when ryoko pulled her dress down splinter said "ok you do not want me to look?" and Ryoko said "no just feel daddy i'm sorry but i'm a bit uncomfortable with men looking down there" then splinter said "it is ok i understand you have been through a lot in a short life" so he put a hand up her dress and felt her vagina then once he had his hand out and Ryoko was dressed again he said "Ryoko when i felt your vagina there was a fresh rip that could not have been from when your human father raped you last year who raped you recently?" and Ryoko said "it's the same person who is father to my baby i dont wanna say any more than that" then splinter said "tell me i will not tell anyone i promise now please tell me who is the father?" then Ryoko whispered so quietly he could barely hear her "leo daddy" and splinter said "oh child it will be alright i am here for you you do not need to tell your brothers yet we will tell them nearer to the birth of the child" then he let Ryoko sleep.

2months later when the turtles were training one morning leo said "sensei how come Ryoko hasnt trained in over 2months?" and splinter said "because the last time she trained she ripped one of the muscles in her leg and it needs to heal before she trains again it will be a few months yet as it was a very bad injury" then leo said "ok that explains it those can be painful for humans i heard" then he went back to training. 1month later while the turtles were on patrol splinter did a scan on Ryoko and said "there is your child a healthy looking baby girl" and Ryoko said "thank you dad i was worried something might happen to her" then she got cleaned up and went back to her room the next day mikey went into Ryoko's room and said "hey sis i thought you might be bored so i came to keep you company while your leg's healing" and Ryoko said "thanks mikey" then mikey saw Ryoko's belly and said "whoa sis you're fat!" and Ryoko said "ok mikey quiet down that's what happens to humans when they cant exercise" then they sat down playing games all day.

on Ryoko's due date splinter had to go out for the day to survey some sewer pipes he thought could be used to get his familys water supply but while he was gone Ryoko felt her first contraction and she knew she was in labour but she wanted to wait for splinter and she knew he would only be a few hours but 1 1/2h later her waters broke and she knew she couldnt wait so she walked out and said "guys can i get a hand?" then she slumped to the floor as the pain took over her then when she looked again her whole family was there and donny said "whats wrong Ryoko?" and Ryoko said "i'm pregnant again and the babys coming please get daddy i need him" then she screamed in pain meanwhile 2miles away splinter heard a faint cry coming from the direction of his house so knowing Ryoko was due any day he started to run back home.

when splinter got back 5mins later he said "what is wrong my child?" and Ryoko said "daddy help its the baby its coming now" then splinter kneeled beside her and said "ok relax Ryoko how far apart are the contractions?" and Ryoko said "about 10mins still" then splinter examined her and said "Ryoko i think the wound to your womb means that the baby is stuck in your womb she cant come out naturally" then Ryoko said "so what will happen?" and splinter said "i know you will not like this idea but there is only one way this baby will survive" and Ryoko said "which way is that daddy?" and splinter said "i need to do a caesarean now" and Ryoko said "no please daddy there has to be another way i still have nightmares about my human dad taking my first child away from me and leaving me to die" then splinter said "Ryoko the pain is the baby kicking because she is stuck in your womb if we do not act now she will die" then Ryoko said "ok but i want to see her as soon as she is born" and splinter said "thank you Ryoko i promise you will" then he moved Ryoko back to her room.

when ryoko was back in her room splinter said "Ryoko this will be painful we ran out of painkillers when we treated you 1year ago" and Ryoko said "oh my first child is aready 1 but what can you do?" and splinter said "i need the boys to hold you down so you do not thrash around and hurt the baby" and Ryoko said "do it just save my baby" so splinter said "boys take a limb each and hold it firmly leonardo give me a katana now" and leo said "why cant you use raphs sai?" and splinter said "leonardo this is your child i would think that you would want to help save it" then leo said "my child?" and Ryoko said "aargh! yes it's your baby" then leo said "we'll talk about it later here you go father save the baby" and he handed over a katana then held Ryoko's arm as firmly as he could then splinter said "Ryoko this will hurt a lot but it is neccesary boys when i have made the incision move away" then he slashed across Ryoko's bump with the katana and Ryoko cried out "aargh it hurts daddy please help the baby" then the turtles moved away and splinter gave leo his now blood soaked katana and said "someone get me some thread to stitch her up with the rest of you wait outside" then they all left and splinter started searching for the baby among all the blood.

when he couldnt find the baby with all the blood there he used the bed sheet to absorb most of the blood just then donny put a needle and thread down for him to use to stitch Ryoko up then he left again just after he left splinter pulled the baby out, clamped then cut the cord, wrapped her up and said "there she is Ryoko and she is none the worse for the experience" then he laid her in Ryoko's arms while he stitched up the incision he made but Ryoko was so busy cooing over her baby and feeding her she didnt even notice the pain then splinter said "ok you're done Ryoko but you wont be able to wear trousers for a bit" then Ryoko said "i dont have anything else i grew out of all the dresses you got me" then splinter said "for today you may borrow a kimono from me until we can find you something more appropriate to wear" then he went out and said "boys she is fine as is her baby but she needs to rest go to the living room we will talk about this later" then they all went down and splinter got a spare kimono from his room then put it on Ryoko, put her in her bed and said "sleep my child the baby will be in a cot by your bed" and Ryoko said "she's called ceri" and splinter said "that is a beautiful name" then he left her to sleep.

when he was in the living room leo asked "why didnt you tell us she was pregnant sooner?" and splinter said "she was very distressed at learning that she was having another baby and she didnt feel ready to tell you so i agreed to let her tell you in her own time and she obviously only felt ready to tell you today" then leo said "father how could you allow her to have that child in this house?" just then Ryoko said "because i wanted to keep our baby leo she's only here because you raped me" then she walked down the stairs with one hand holding splinters kimono closed round her and the other holding baby ceri and when she was sat on the settee leo said "i feel really bad about raping you what did you call her?" and Ryoko said "she's called ceri and it's not up for debate she is named after my mother who died a few years ago" then she sat and watched a film with her family and when it was finished she took her baby up and they both had a well deserved rest.

**the end**


End file.
